


a flower crown for you

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: Xander gets some much-needed rest during a trip to Hoshido in springtime.  Kaze gets a quiet moment to guard his rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "of course i'm going to work on and post the next chapter of berserk soon" i mutter as i write and post more pretentious gaybies

Hoshido is beautiful at this time of year, when the cherry blossoms bloom and the ground becomes the palest shade of pink.

Kaze looks out over the orchard, at the pink-white clouds of flowers that grace the tree branches.  Little Midori and Siegbert are farther away, Siegbert trailing behind as Midori points to a flower and turns to say something to him.   _ Telling him the Hoshidan name for it, probably _ , Kaze thinks, and smiles.

A light snore interrupts the peace, and Kaze smiles fondly down at Xander, using gentle fingertips to brush stray bangs out of his face.  Imagine, he thinks, the great King of Nohr sleeping like the dead with his head in his husband’s lap.   If only he could see himself now .

But it’s good to see him like this, Kaze realizes, watching his husband actually  _ rest _  for the first time in a long while.  The crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes seem invisible for now; his brow is smooth, the stern frown he usually wears at court replaced by something more relaxed.

Kaze’s hands move to the wildflowers on either side of them - white and purple, pink and yellow - and plucks a handful from the ground.  His fingers move with the deft, practiced speed of a ninja, splitting stems and sliding blooms. A breeze shakes more cherry blossom petals down into Xander’s golden hair.

It makes him think of the tree-spirits of Nohrian myth -  _ dryads _ , he remembers, picturing how Xander’s mouth shaped the words.  Right now, Xander seems less the king of Nohr and more a guardian of the forest, taking his repose in the warm spring sunlight.

Kaze’s not quite aware of himself as he graces Xander’s head with the flower wreath, his touch so careful and gentle he doesn’t dare breathe.

It’s not until he feels Xander stirring beneath him, crimson eyes fluttering open, that he realizes what he’s done. 

“Kaze?”  Xander’s voice is low, still heavy with sleep. Kaze leans back as his husband sits up and shifts to look at him, his mouth stretching out into the most inelegant of yawns.   

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 “Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve slept far longer than I - hm?”

Kaze’s heartbeat stutters as the crown slips a little, falling across Xander's forehead.  He watches Xander pause, his fingers reaching up to touch his head and remove the wreath.  His face grows warm as his husband examines it with a drowsy smile, holding the little crown up to the sunlight.  “Now where did this come from?” Xander asks, a thread of amusement weaving its way through his low voice.

“I - ”  Kaze’s face grows warm.  His eyes drop to the hands clasped in his lap.  “It must have been the  _ kami _ .”

“Ah. The spirits you’ve told me about?”

“Y-yes.  I-I didn’t see it myself, but I would imagine they were so taken by - by your h-handsome face when they passed by that - ”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Xander chuckles, draping the flower crown on his head again. He leans in and presses a kiss to Kaze’s mouth, warmer and softer than the morning sunshine.  Kaze's own eyes flutter shut as he presses back, feeling the wind shake more petals down around them.

“I imagine it must have been a wind spirit of some sort,” Xander whispers against his lips, and Kaze shudders in spite of the warmth, keeping his eyes closed.  “I’ll find him and thank him someday for the beautifully-woven crown.”  Xander laughs into Kaze's mouth, filling Kaze with such tenderness that it seems to strain against his skin, threatening to ooze out.  “Do you think he will teach me this fine art, so that I can repay him?”

“Perhaps if you ask the right questions,” Kaze asks, his eyes fluttering open at last.

Xander’s smile is Nohr’s hope, filled with enough warmth and light for an entire kingdom.  But here, amongst the warmth and sunshine of a new spring, it’s all focused on Kaze.

“ _ Father! _ ”

Xander turns, and Kaze looks over his shoulder to find Midori smiling and waving at them, several flower wreaths dangling about her neck.  Siegbert wears one of his own, along with an embarrassed grin.

Xander stands, offering his hand to Kaze.  Kaze starts as Xander pulls him up with a surprising strength, holding him close as he whispers in his ear.

_ “Thank you _ . _ ” _

Kaze swears he’s glowing as they cross the orchard to meet their children.

**Author's Note:**

> tags that ao3 side-eyed me for: #kids being kids #kaze's watchin the husbando sleep #look something of these two that doesn't even remotely imply anything sexual #lookit me go guys
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
